


The life of Ben

by Stephsfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ben the baldy, Ben/Sean 4eva, Crybaby Ben, Evil Baby, Hoe Joanna, Patrick's a creep, Pervert Patrick, Vampire in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-01
Updated: 1998-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephsfics/pseuds/Stephsfics
Summary: You got fooled bish





	The life of Ben

Once upon a time there lived a little hurdler called Benjamin (the baldest boy in all of Cardiff). This boy grew up and fell in love with a hoe called Joanna, who slagged around as much as possible even though she had a precious, loving boyfriend called Sean waiting at home for her.   
Ben did not let Sean stop him from capturing Joanna’s (dwindling) affection and together they created a baby, leaving poor Sean to die. This baby was a MONSTER and quickly ruined the lives of those who had to look after her, leaving them fatigued and bruised. By the time the baby reached her 1st birthday, she had even managed to kill an innocent dog (RIP Mimi). 

Luckily the baby’s aunt (me) managed to hire an assassin (vampire in the closet) to kidnap the baby and raise the MONSTER as its own. Though the vampire soon realised the baby was beyond saving and so I am sad to say… was sacrificed to the perv Patricia and was never seen again.   
Ben finally realised he was gay and so left Joanna in the dust so he could be with his actual true love, Joanna’s ex, Sean. After all, hate is so similar to love and I am happy to say the pair of them finally realised they were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You got fooled bish


End file.
